


Momento Íntimo

by Camms



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, dissecação de cena, muito drama, sou drama queen que nem o crowley
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camms/pseuds/Camms
Summary: Pequena releitura da nossa cena preferida do segundo episódio.





	Momento Íntimo

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic não tem um plot, por assim dizer. Eu fiz pra reaquecer meus músculos de fanfic. Espero que gostem mesmo assim :)

_"Sabe, Crowley.... Eu sempre disse pra mim mesmo que_

_no fundo, você é realmente_

_bom."_

 

 

  
Bom. Palavra de três letras insuportável da qual tão infrutiferamente se esforça para escapar. Conceito distorcido pelo tempo, ambíguo pela moral, maldito pelo inferno, do qual se encontrava refém. A frustração borbulhava como lava queimando os órgãos daquele frágil corpo físico, reduzindo à cinzas o seu escasso autocontrole.

Era incrível como sua mente em seu estado mais visceral sempre buscava o contato com o angélico. Um punhado de vestes pálidas enchiam sua mão antes que pudesse entender o que ocorria no plano físico de seu ser.

Mais tarde se lembraria de agradecer o concreto e tijolos da parede daquele corredor. Estivessem no plano etéreo, a existência de Aziraphale seria arremessada pelo infinito do cosmos. Nesse caso, não os veria. Não veria os olhos da cor do céu o encarando. O interesse calmo estampado naquele rosto poderia tê-lo comovido. A compaixão exalada acertava em cheio a parte de seu interior que pretendia extinguir.

E doía.

A boa índole estilhaçava a escuridão esturricada de sua essência tão facilmente quanto uma criança estalaria uma folha seca no chão numa tarde de outono.

Doía.

Seu corpo forjado no submundo não fora feito pra sentir isso.

Doía muito.

Cuspia sua dor junto com gotículas de saliva quando sibilava insultos desconexos que não lembraria segundos mais tarde. Aquela inocência angelical talvez filtrasse suas palavras mas alguma coisa chegaria nele. Naquela distância era improvável que nenhuma palavra chegasse em seus ouvidos puros. Naquela distância voltariam as dúvidas sobre dois corpos ocupar o mesmo lugar. Naquela distância poderia sentir aquele cheiro de paraíso.

O perfume era de contentamento, misturado com chá da tarde. Já sabia disso. As palavras que vociferava não faziam mais sentido. Nunca fizeram. Gritar com um anjo era incoerente por natureza. Aziraphale o fazia agir como um louco. Não deveria andar com ele. Realmente não fora feito pra isso.

O toque chegou macio como o mais fino linho. Tão leve, poderia ter sido confundido com uma brisa. A euforia colérica de momentos atrás exaltava os nervos de seu corpo material. Seus lábios estavam sensíveis, convencendo-o de que era uma demonstração de afeto. Queria chamar aquele toque de beijo. Nada o impediria.

A respiração contra sua boca era de uma satisfação quente, reconfortante. Aqueles olhos celestiais certamente estavam cientes de cada centímetro da turbulência interna que causara. E sabiam repará-la. As duas gotas de oceano cristalino eram o suficiente para esfriar a intensidade incandescente de sua tormenta. Sempre foram.

Sempre seriam.

Se deixaria mergulhar ali mesmo na sua existência celeste. Esse era precisamente o motivo pelo qual suportara esse pesadelo existencial por literais milênios. Tudo o que fizera se resumia a esse momento.

E valia a pena. Cada segundo com seu anjo valia a pena.

Sempre valeria.

 

 

 

 

  
_"Com licença, senhores. Desculpa interromper um momento tão íntimo."_


End file.
